captainplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart Ring
The''' Heart Ring''' is one of the five magic rings created by Gaia to help defend the planet. It debuted in the series pilot, seen with the other 4 rings being sent to 5 corners of the globe by Gaia. The Heart Ring was sent to South America where Ma-Ti receives it from a monkey (Suchi) after saving him from a jaguar. According to Gaia, the Heart Ring is the most important of all of the rings. Appearance The Heart Ring began with a yellow stone and a red heart emblem inside it; later seasons changed both stone and heart to a reddish-pink. It is activated when the holder says "Heart" while clenching their fist. When activated, it makes yellow energy in the form of multiple uneven circles. It along with the Fire Ring are the only magic rings to have silver bands for the first 3 seasons. Starting in Season 4, the Heart Ring loses its unique sound effect, its silver band, and its trademark eccentric circles. The Heart Ring's activated sound effect has alternated the most of the five rings. In early episodes, the sound was a staccato thumping rhythm similar to a beating heart. Later episodes in Season 1 changed the sound to a swifter staccato beat sustained by a higher-pitched wavering hum. Over Seasons 2 and 3, the hum was abandoned but retained the beating sound. Abilities The Heart Ring gives its holder the abilities of telepathy and empathy to a limited degree. Despite being the least offensively capable magic ring, it makes up for this by having a plethora of uses. It can be used to communicate with Gaia and the holders of the other 4 magic rings as long as they're all conscious. It is also capable of delivering mass warning messages to nearby citizens. It can be used as a radar to locate any magic ring that is separated from its owner or any person that's close to a ring holder. Along with being able to detect the presence of nearby animals, it can also summon animals for help, and read their past thoughts if they are in need of help as well. It has the power to instantly calm and tame hostile animals (and some humans) making them docile. Inside the human body, it has the uncanny ability to summon antibodies for assistance. It can even restore any magic ring that may have become inoperative. Like the Fire Ring, the Heart Ring can also be used to illuminate dark areas. Finally, it's able to expose the true identity of disguised persons and seems to give the holder immunity to having their mind corrupted or polluted. Captain Planet The Heart Ring gives Captain Planet his witty sense of humor, courage, good-natured personality, and the ability to think. It is always the 5th and last ring used in the process of summoning him. Limits Like the other rings, the Heart Ring will not activate if: Captain Planet has been summoned, the ring has come in contact with pollution, or the pollution level in the area is high. It can not communicate with other ring holders if that holder is unconscious or if an Eco-Villain is in the presence of that holder. It has no effect on inanimate objects, artificial animals, organisms with no heart, organisms not native to Earth, or extremely evil humans such as the Eco-Villains. It also will not tame extremely frightened or agitated animals. Eco-Villains The main antagonists of the series have multiple immunities to the Heart Ring. Their thoughts can't be read and they can't be tamed or controlled as their hearts are entirely pure evil. Just their near presence to any ring holder will jam communications between the rings and the Heart Ring. Users * Ma-ti * Kiani * Mati's future son * Hindu Elephant Statue * Future Adult Ma-ti * K.O. Category:Planeteer rings